The Adventures of Fei
by WinterGlacide
Summary: This story is about my OC fanfiction from my deviant art @winterexpress here you go.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Many miles away from Sodor on the mainland and high in the mountain there is a little line that runs from a mine to a little station at the foot of mountains. It is there where you will find two engines diesels working the line to bring cars of freshly mined ore and stone back and forth along the line. Both diesels run on biofuel and can work on both narrow gauge and standard gauge track. One of the diesels is female engine named Fei, she is painted dark green with a tan line going all around the bottom of her carriage, she is quite shy and prefers to not to be center stage. The other diesel is her older brother, Liam, he is painted a bright red with a yellow line his all-around the bottom of his carriage, he is very serious and a thorough rule follower. Both engines have cars and brake vans that match their paint work. They all knew each other's names by heart and were always happy to work together

Both Fei and Liam work hard despite the dangers they face on the line. They must keep an ear out for a whistle from an engine they call Grandpuff that an avalanche is near. Granpuff was very an engine useful in his prime but due to regulations in the mountain preventing the burning of coal and him from firing up his smokebox and the only thing he was allowed to do was a whistle to worn the engines, tell stories about his old line and keep the engines in line. Grandpuff was really named Duke, but was fine with Fei and Liam calling him Grandpuff after all, he was used to it. All the engines loved to work together and enjoyed each other's company.

One day a letter arrived addressed to their owner, Mr. Pierce, an accomplished inventor of many household items who bought a railway line for a change of pace and made both Fei and Liam. He was a tall man, not too skinny and not too fat with beautiful mocha skin. The letter was confusing to both Fei and Liam, both confused on why a letter was sent there. The letter read:

 _Dear Mr. Pierce,_

 _It has been many years since you bought our engine parts from us. We thank you, however, we are writing this letter to ask you this question. We are wondering if we can borrow one of your engines. We only need one engine to work on our line. If you can spare an engine please send a letter replying to this one and who you are sending. We thank you for your consideration during our time of need._

 _Awaiting your response,_

 _Sir Topham Hatt of the_

 _North Western Railway_

"Well, this changes things don't you think?" Said, Mr. Pierce. "I don't think I can send either of you two there. This line is busy enough for both of you."

Fei and Liam both looked at each other. It was true that both of them were busy, but over the last few months work was slowly stalling. The workers were finding less and less ore to fill their cars and instead had more stone to move. The work was still there but it wasn't as plentiful as it has been. Liam moved forward.

"Sir its true that we are busy, however, every day there seems to be less and less for us to do. The workers are finding less and less ore and we are forced to move more stone than anything else. I think I can handle the work here alone and you should send Fei to work on the North Western Railway." Liam stated.

Fei was shocked, to say the least, she had only ever worked here with her brother, Grandpuff, and her cars. The thought of having to leave them behind scared her. "Sir with all due respect I have only ever worked this line," Fei said softly. "And I don't want to leave you or my cars behind. I think Liam would do a better job on the other railway. He is a harder worker than I am and therefore go instead." To tell the truth, she hoped Liam wouldn't have to go either so that way they could still be together. But she knew her brother would most likely go.

Out of the corner of the shed, a voice spoke through the tension. "I know you both well enough to know what is going on here." All eyes turned to the old narrow gauge steam engine named Duke. His paint was still the old orange color from when he arrived all those years ago. "Liam, you are right that you can handle the work alone while Fei goes to the other railway but, you want her to get out of her comfort zone and make new friends, am I wrong?" Liam gave a disgruntled look as if his plan has been foiled. "Fei you can't stay here forever. You know that your brother is only looking out for you. I happen to know the railway well enough to know that you will be happy there."

"Duke is right Fei." Stated Liam. "I want you to go. Not because I won't miss you, you know I will, but I won't be around you forever and you need to make some new friends."

Fei looked at both engines in shock. She knew she wasn't the most extroverted engine in the world but she knew she could make new friends if she needed to. After all, she had them and her cars. Though maybe they were right maybe she was a little too shy for her own good. But they still didn't have to tell her to her face.

"You know I get the final say in this matter," said Mr. Pierce. All attention turned to him. Everyone was waiting with bated breath for his response. As if he knew everyone was awaiting his response Mr. Pierce looked at his engines and said "I can tell you are awaiting my response and I will give one. But, not now you two have work to do I will tell you this evening."

Fei and Liam looked at each other before heading off to collect their cars and start their day. Fei move to her cars making sure not to biff or bash them before being coupled to them. Her cars all had names that she knew by heart: it was Aria at the front who is the loyalist but sometimes blind by loyal nature, followed by Beth the honest but can be too honest for her own good, Caira the optimist but can fail to give up a situation, Dusty the caring but has a habit of being to motherly, Ellie who makes sure everyone is on time and can't take a break for her own good, Gwyn the most courageous of the group which can sometimes lead them into trouble followed by the breakvan named Howard how often told fable of railway lines and other spooky tale but keeped the others in line.

"You are early today aren't you Fei or are you just happy to see us" joked Gwyn. Fei didn't laugh instead started on her way to the mine. She was too focused on the letter and wondering if she would go and if she went would she keep her cars. "You know I was joking right?"

"Sorry, but a letter arrived this morning asking for an engine to work on their line. I'm concerned I will be sent there alone." Fei said. She knew her brother and how pervasive he is and can get his way. She hoped to at least not to go alone but knew her cars would most likely be forced to remain on the line.

"Is that what got you so worked up?" Asked Dusty. "You know the Mr. Pierce will most like let you bring us along. He knows you have a habit of being to shy. So don't let it bring you down after all we have a long days work ahead of us."

Dusty`s motherly words helped to soothe some of her anxieties. She knew that Dusty was right but, she still has her nagging fear in the back of her mind the entire days work. The work was monotonous moving back and forth here and there. After the hard day's work, Fei returned to the shed to find only Grandpuff resting. Good, she thought maybe Mr. Pierce has forgotten all about the letter and Liam is just running a little late. Fei slowly backed into her berth ready to take a good night's rest. She was just about to close her eyes when Grandpuff opened his eyes.

"You know," Grandpuff said with a yawn. "You just missed Mr. Pierce and Liam." Fei tired eyes shot open she wasn't tired anymore. The news hit her like a ton of bricks. As If by clockwork Liam appeared along with Mr. Pierce in his cab. Liam backed into his berth next to Fei. Fei looked at the pair. They were probably discussing the letter in a hopes to send her off alone.

"I have an announcement to make," stated Mr. Pierce. All eye turned to him making him center stage. "As you know a letter arrived this morning asking for a spare engine. You both know I care deeply about you. After all, I did make you both and you are like children to me. But, it seems the work here is stalling for a time so I can lone one of you until more ore is found." He paused seemingly to build up more tension. " I have given it much thought and so I have made up my mind on who I should send. Liam." Gasp Fei thought for sure that she was going, however. "Thanks to your thought I will send Fei to work on the line."

The whole world stopped. Fei was going to go be sent off alone with nobody she knew and to a faraway place. Fei felt tears being too well up in her eyes. 'Please no' ,she thought.

"However," continued Mr. Pierce. " I will not send you all alone. I will allow you to take your cars with you since I`m aware of how close you are. You will start your journey tomorrow towards the railway. Now, are there any questions?"

Everything in Feis life changed in a matter of minutes. At least she wasn't totally alone she kept telling her self. As her fears were not totally meet. After a few minutes, the engines said goodbye to Mr. Pierce as he made his journey home. The engine were left alone to talk amongst themselves. Fei deciding not to start arguing with her brother slowly rolled back further into her berth to take a long-needed sleep.

Fei dreamed of when she was first made in the lab and how nice it was then. It was warm and comforting being together in the lab. Mr. Pierce told her about her brother and how she will love it here. She was introduced to her cars he made specifically for her for the first time. Now that changes. They will no longer going to be all together. She knew the day was going to come but she didn't think this soon.

The day next come much to Fei`s dismay. 'Time to say goodbye to my old life and leave everyone goodbye' Fei thought. Fei slowly collected her car in an attempt to convince herself that this isn't real. Gently rolling backed and coupled up to her cars be for making her way back to the shed. When she arrived back at the shed she was surprised. Instead of a quite empty shed, streamers and a banner hung that said, "Farewell Fei". There was a party to say goodbye. Fei felt tears being to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Surprise!" shouted Duke, Liam, and Mr. Pierce as the shed door opened. They were all covered in streamers and confetti. They were dressed for a party.

"We thought we would give you a proper send off before we sent you on your way." Said Mr. Pierce. "Let's enjoy this time before we say goodbye." Everyone joked and sang one last time before they made their way to the station at the foot of the mountains. Liam pulled behind him Duke along, so he could send her off. Everyone made it to the station. Mr. Pierce check over Fei to make sure everything was in working order. He gave a thumb up. "Now when you arrive on the North Western Railway head for Knapford Junction there you will find Sir Topham Hatt he will tell you what to do."

The signal change to give Fei the all clear. With a honk of her horn she began making her long journey towards the North Western Railway. And so, her adventure beings.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arrival

The way to North-Western Railway was more complex than Fei or her trucks original thought. The journey took several days and took lots of climbing of hills and mountains, crossing rivers and streams and passing many stations along the way. The scenery was very different from her line, instead of gray mountains and snow there was green shrubbery and animals. Fei wondered if the North Western Railway had beautiful scenery as well. Another thing Fei noticed on her journey were the other engines. All of them were bigger, faster, and louder than anything Fei had ever experienced. Whenever Fei was in front of them they would not hesitate to blow their whistle until Fei moved into a siding to let them pass.

Over the days Fei became quite scared of the whistles and sometimes stopped in the middle of the line which created more problems. The other engines told her she was an old slow coach and needed to be scrapped for being so slow. Fei knew she wouldn't be but it slowly started to become the forethought of her mind.

"Don't pay them any mind Fei these mainland engines have something to prove," Dusty said when they were filling up on diesel. "There always trying to be as fast as possible and not think about other engines."

A part of Fei wanted to believe her, but the message way slowly starting to get engraved in Fei's mind that all bigger engines were bad. 'Maybe I'm wrong' Fei told herself but there is no evidence to contradict it.

Fei was on the final leg of the journey but had to stop for the night to rest. Fei arrived at a station called Barrow, and rested there for the night. She had asked the station master if she could spend the night there. After agreeing he told them they could spend the night with the other engines near the station or travel down the rails to the shunting yard. Fei decided she had quite enough of the other engines and made her way to the shunting yard to rest for the night.

Early the next day Fei continues her journey. By late afternoon Fei arrives at Vicarstown. The station is huge and busy with engines and people hustling and bustling about. Everyone seems to know what to do except Fei. Fei pulls into an empty line where she asks a guard where she is and how to get to Tidmouth from here. The guard was a nice man and told her where to go before blowing his whistle to send her on her way. Fei was scared and hesitated for a moment before going on her way.

"That man way nice wouldn't you agree ladies," said Beth.

"Yes, I will agree." Said Ellie "And we should arrive at Tidmouth before the sunsets if we can keep at this speed."

"Yes, and we will be working by tomorrow" Caira stated, "I don`t know about you but I do miss carrying loads heavy stone to places."

"Agreed," said Ellie "I miss working hard."

Fei found it funny how they all missed working hard along the line and how they can't wait to get to work. She had to agree but she did start to think of Liam and Grandpuff and all the fun they had together. Letting out a sigh Fei came to a junction and forgot the way she is supposed to go to reach the station.

"Okay, Ellie what way are we supposed to take." Fei asked. If anyone can remember directions it's her.

After a few seconds of silence, a little green tank engine with the number six painted on the side rolled up next to Fei.

"Hello," said the engine "My name is Percy what is yours."

Fei didn't want to be rude but the other engines in her journey gave her quite the disposition toward new engines.

"Her name is Fei." Said Dusty " Sorry she is quite shy of new engines. My name is dusty up in front there is Aria followed by Beth, Caira, me, Ellie, Gwyn and then Howard in the back. You wouldn't happen to know how to get to Tidmouth from here we are quite lost."

"Uh... sure," Percy said confused to why the trucks were so polite but decided not to question it. "I'm actually heading there right now, follow me."

The signal changed and the two engines made their way to Tidmouth. The station was oddly quiet, only a few passengers moving here and there. Fei made her way to an empty platform and parked herself waiting for instructions. Percy parked on the other track unloading his cars. Deciding to wait, while Fei took the time to take in the scenery of the station. It was mid-spring and the station was decorated with lovely flowers and shrubbery, a green overhead bridge for passengers to travel from one side of the station to the other. Beyond the station, there was a giant three-story building with a giant Tyrannosaurus-rex displayed in of it. 'Very Interesting' Fei thought this place is very different from home.

A few moments passed before Percy tried to engage in small talk. "Um Fei, I if you don't mind me asking why do your cars have the same paintwork as you" Percy inquired "normally coaches share a similar color scheme to their engines."

"Well back on my line there was me and my brother who worked the line so Mr. Pierce painted our cars to match so that we won't confuse my cars for his or vice versa." Said Fei. She knew her line was different but she didn't think it was that different.

Before Percy could ask another question a blue car pulled into the station. Out came a stout gentleman dressed in a black suit. The man was Sir Topham Hatt but Fei did not know this yet. He was followed by two gentlemen in blue suits. The man approached the two engines but kept his focus on Fei.

"Good afternoon Fei I'm very pleased to meet to you in person finally."Sir Topham Hatt said. Sir Topham had a stern voice that had a caring undertone. "I see you made it here quickly and right on time."

Fei was confused this man didn't think of her as slow or needing to be scrapped. Sir Topham circled around Fei looking over her carefully. After a few minutes of looking her over he began to speak again.

"Everything seems to be in order though you didn't bring the track I asked for." Sir Topham said.

"Sorry sir But I was not made aware I was to bring track with me. If you want me to I could go get it." Fei said panicking.

"That is quite alright I thought I put it in the letter but one of my other engines is making a trip to the mainland tonight so don't worry about it." Sir Topham said in a calming voice. The panic slowly faded out from Fei. Sir Topham turned his attention to her cars next. "I see you brought your cars with you."

"Yesss Sir I thought it would be ok to take them with me," Fei said wearily.

"That quite alright I was told how they behave and I'm quite impressed. Normally cars can be quite... troublesome." Sir Topham said.

"Not mine we all work together on the line you need to trust each other especially in very dangerous environments," Fei said.

"Yes yes well, you must be quite tired from your trip. Percy." Sir Topham Hatt said calling the little green engine who was not totally listening in on the conversation. "I need you to show Fei where to put her cars and how to get to Tidmouth sheds."

"Yes Sir," Percy said before pull up right next to Fei. "Come let's go." Percy blew his whistle startling Fei before pulling out in front of her.

The two engines said goodbye to Sir Topham Hatt before making their way to the shunting yard. The Shunting yard was massive, the biggest Fei had ever seen with engines moving to and fro. Another little tank engine with silver paintwork and the name Stanley painted on the side greeted the pair.

"Hello, you must be the new Engine Sir Topham was talking about. My! Even your trucks match your paintwork." The engine said. The engine seemed kind but wanted to know about her like an archeologist wants to understand a pair of dinosaur bones.

"You may want to slow down you are overwhelming her." Called Dusty out from behind Fei.

"Sorry, its just I have never seen an engine that had matching cars before. My name is Stanley and yours?" Stanley said waiting for a response.

"My name is Fei and my cars are as followed Aria followed by Beth, Caira, Dusty, Ellie, Gwyn and then Howard," Fei said.

"Well Let me show you where to park them for tonight." Stanley led them to a siding at the far end of yard out of the way. Then the said goodbye to the cars and Fei promising to brave at least for tonight. After saying goodbye to Stanley the duo made their way to the shed. The shed was massive with at least 12 berths and a huge turntable in front of it.

"All of the berths are going to be filled tonight but since we are small engines we can share one that's alright with you," Percy said meekly.

"Yes, that is fine which one is yours?" Fei asked.

"6th from the left" Percy stated.

Fei cautiously made her way to the turntable. Deciding to be brave she closed her eyes before the table turned. 'There was nothing to be afraid' of she told herself. The table turned slowly before stopping at in front of the breath. 'Nothing to be afraid' she thought. Then she slowly backed into the buffers before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Percy watched as Fei made her way to the berth and feel right asleep waiting for the table to he heard a familiar chuffing sound. He looked to see Thomas moving this way. Knowing how loud his friend can be the move towards him to calm him down.

"Hey, Percy have you seen the new engine around I saw the cars in the yard and I assume they are here," Thomas said excitedly. Thomas was always ready to have a new friend.

"Yes, and you have to be quiet she is sleeping in my berth tonight since the sheds are full tonight so please be quiet," said Percy.

"Oh okay and congrats on the new girlfriend Percy," Thomas said winking at him.

Percy's face turned as red James` paint. "Number one she is not my girlfriend, number 2 we are both small engines and don't need a lot of room and number 3 the sheds are full tonight and you know it," Percy stated.

"Yeah sure," Thomas said.

Percy figure he couldn't argue with him make his way to the berth. And backed but in front of Fei before he himself went to sleep.


End file.
